


Pilot's Pool

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Tyler have history but what she’s asking now is messed up, even for Tyler’s standards. Set in 1.01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot's Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Title; Pilot’s Pool  
> Author; BambiScott  
> Team; Vampires/Witches  
> Summary; Caroline and Tyler have history but what she’s asking now is messed up, even for Tyler’s standards. Set in 1.01  
> Characters/ Pairings; Caroline/Tyler, Tyler/Vicki, one-sided! Caroline/Stefan, Elena/Stefan  
> Word count; 857  
> Disclaimer; I own what? Oh yes nothing.  
> Warnings; mentions of drugs.  
> 

_  
_

 

Tyler had known Caroline since she moved back to Mystic Falls with her mother in first grade. Their families had been close for a long time. That didn’t explain why the girl had been around him all night.

 _Caroline remembers the first time she met Tyler. They, her mother and herself, went to the Lockwood’s for dinner. Tyler had been a sweet loving boy but she wasn’t sure when that went wrong._

 _They had countless play dates over the years where both children screamed and ran from the other in a playful fashion. Though some of their play dates ended up with one or the other in tears. Like the time Tyler stole Caroline’s Barbie doll and dropped in into the toilet._

 _Caroline wondered if her mom and Tyler’s dad had been friends before she returned home, since they both grew up in this town. Bust she never really wanted to know the story so putting up with Tyler for a couple hours a week outside school was fine with her._

 _Tyler knew the last real conversation, not about mutual friends, parties or what he missed in history class because he was screwing Vicki Donovan behind the bleachers, he had with Caroline was when they were twelve and it was about the new Harry Potter book that just came out._

 _Caroline was convinced that Harry would end up becoming evil but Tyler knew better, _“how stupid are you? Harry’s the freaking main character they wont turn him evil.”_ , but Caroline had to make her point so that Saturday afternoon was spent re-reading passages of the book._

From then on they changed.

Caroline turned into a snob, who only cared about herself, and he saw more of his father’s aggressive side.

Now the first week of Junior year everyone was at Mystic Grill, it was tradition, Tyler was playing pool with a couple guys from the football team when he noticed Caroline eyeing him. It was Caroline of all people but the strange part was he kind of liked it.

Caroline was determined to get the new guy Stefan to fall madly in love with her but if that didn’t happen she needed a plan B. There were a lot of hot guys at Mystic Falls High but none that really caught her eye except Tyler.

When she was seven she told herself if she didn’t find her prince charming that Tyler would have to do. And now she was back at that point.

If she couldn’t rule her own kingdom she might as well marry the Mayor’s son and rule the town. As if she had anything better to do.

No she really didn’t think of Tyler that way, not all the time at least, but if she could get Tyler to become interested in her than maybe Stefan would see her the way she needed him too.

“Hi. Tyler!”

Tyler turned around seeing the blonde who was behind him. Yes it was Caroline, whose voice was usually so bubbly and perky but now it was huskier, the only time he heard that voice was when she would ask him to supply her alcohol or the one time she asked for weed.

His parent’s stash of drinks were gone cause of a party he threw a week ago and his only drug supplier now was Jeremy Gilbert who didn’t want to talk to because he was stalking Vicki or something.

“What do you want Caroline?”

“I was wondering,” she states in a playful manner, “if maybe we could play a game of pool.”

“What’s the catch?” Tyler states as one eye brow raises.

She moves closer to him, one finger to her lips, as she leans to his right ear. “If I win I get you for the night.”

On any other given day Tyler would just tell Caroline to go find another jock to screw but tonight Matt had already asked if he was seeing his sister and he already saw Vicki give Jeremy a look so that meant he could use a distraction and from the stories he heard Caroline was defiantly one.

“You’re on.”

And that should be the end of this, Tyler and Caroline, either she would win and end up with Tyler feeling horrible in the morning or he would win and tell everyone how Caroline wanted to sleep with him.

Either way their friendship, or what was left of one, would go down in ruins.

But neither ever happened.

Tyler had seen Caroline’s face go from flirty to down right pissed, then he turned around, Elena had walked in with the new guy, Stefan.

So all this time Caroline’s actions weren’t really for him. She was using him but then again he was just about to use her.

Tyler pats Caroline’s shoulder. “See you around Caroline.”

Caroline in a state of awe jumps out of it at his touch. “Oh yeah see you around.”

Caroline makes her way over to Bonnie who is now sitting with Elena and Stefan as Tyler goes back to the guys to start another game of pool.

No, neither of them really liked each other, right?

 

  



End file.
